Snow Revelations
by DusterTheJacket
Summary: This is a Supernatural Au, harry potter verse, Cas is a Hufflepuff, and Dean is a Gryffindor, this is based off a picture please look at her stuff! More info inside!


All inspiration for this story goes to this picture by this person (won't let me use link, so just remove the spaces in the link for the picture :D )

(lettiebobettie . tumblr . com / post / 10098058731 / eh) please enjoy, and maybe I can write more of this trying to get out of my writers block funk :)

* * *

It was winter, cold seeped into the very bones of students, chilling everyone who dared to step even a foot out of the warm castle. But those who did, weren't thinking of the cold, or the snow coming down in tuffs and piling up faster than it had at Hogwarts for many years. Students were advised by professors not to venture off the grounds, not even to go out at all.

But the professors, for once, didn't dictate what Castiel was doing. He was running faster than he ever had, faster than he thought even his broom stick would be able to take him. He wanted to be away from the school, away from library, and most of all away from Dean Winchester.

Castiel had started running while Dean called out him name in the hushed library and continued all the way to his house common room. There was a secret tunnel leading out of the cozy study area, but Dean was loved by all the paintings, and it was only a matter of time before he connived his way into the Huffelpuff dorm.

The raven haired boy ran fast up the stairs into the boys sleep place and then around the room not knowing the extent of chill that was outside, so he only grabbed a scarf and sweater to throw under his robes.

He skipped steps back down from the boys chambers into the common room to where he grabbed his wand from his robes left hand pocket, silver birch wood smooth against his trembling palm. Moving to a book shelf he lifted the wand over his head, "accio bookshelf!" his soft spoken voice called out through the empty room.

The shelf moved forward slightly just enough to slip behind it into the tunnel that lead from the school. Just in time it would seem, Dean had finally charmed his way into the room right as the book shelf moved back to place. Dean saw the movement.

"Cas please!" Dean shouted at the book shelf pounding on the books and wood which concealed the shaking boy. Dean didn't even try to spell the secret door open, he knew Cas put a quick seal spell on it already. Thats how Castiel started racing his way into the forbidden forest.

Cas was running further into the deep brush that covered the forest floor, slipping and stumbling on snow and ice patches, a fresh wave of tears blurring his eye sight and rendering his navigation off, also the snow made everything look the same, he only knew that there were no centaurs around.

Tears were freezing on his open skin, making him colder than he thought it would be, making his seater useless against the below zero windchill. Ever step Castiel made his mind got more confused and it seemed like it was swimming with uncontrolled thoughts and images, he was confused and hurt emotionally.

He kept running even when the world was turning and he was tripping like crazy, but it was already to late to stop Cas was falling down a slope in the land his wand falling out of his pocket in tact. Castiel was tumbling head over heel and rolling on his sides flailing about in desperation, trying to stop his decent.

He was reaching the bottom when suddenly a snapping sound and a flare of white heat shooting up from his ankle. The full attack of pain didn't reach until he stopped tumbling down the ice and snow. Castiel bit his lip as the pain rang through his body he gave moans of discomfort and agitation, the snow was freezing him to the core and was working on numbing his more than likely broken ankle.

He laid in the snow, drawing him self close, trying to retain as much body heat as possible. Laying in the snow Castiel had many thoughts, some like 'I'm going to die here', 'no one's looking for me', 'whats dad going to do', and some were memories of why he was in this situation in the first place.

_ Castiel sat in the library like always, his robe sleeves nearly tipping over his fingers. A copy of 'Advance Magical Creature Studies' clasped in his hands and propped up on his knees as he read paragraph after paragraph in his own secret corner, well almost secret._

_ The only other person who knew where the corner was would have been Dean Winchester, and the librarian herself. So when he heard a pair of foot steps coming toward him Cas knew that it was Dean, there wasn't a sound of high-heels, so not the librarian. "Hello Dean," Castiel said not looking __up form the book his nose was currently buried in._

_ "How do you always know when it's me?" Dean asked as he slid in next to the smaller raven haired boy._

_ Looking closely at the two they contrasted each other, Castiel's dark hair practically black, to Dean's light hair, it was almost blond. Their skin tones, Dean had a tan complexion and Cas pale and meek looking. Also their personalities collided, Dean, loud, playful and teasing, good-natured. Castiel, soft and quite, calm sometimes cold but shines so bright in his own way other seem to be drawn to his light. "As I say every time Dean, a magician must never reveal their secrets," he replied in a nearly monotonous voice, showing a slight hint of humor._

_ "Well technically were all magicians here Cas," when Dean said his name an involuntary shiver went down his spine like someone had tickled the certain spot on his neck, but both of the slightly older teens hands were placed in his lap, his fingers fidgeting with each others, something that Dean only did when he was thinking rather hard._

_ "What troubles you Dean?" Castiel asked, training his sharp blue eyes on Dean's freckle splattered face. Dean looked up at the intense gaze Cas had fixed on his face. The two locked eyes, Dean swallowed the lump which had formed slowly in his throat._

_ "L-look Cas..." The words couldn't seem to from without giving a high squeak, Castiel's eyebrows knitted together with worry. Without a further warning Dean wrenched the book from Castiel's hands and pushed close to him, smothering his pale body._

_ Cas's head snapped up to look at the intense green of Dean's, they had taken on a determined heated look something that sent another shiver rippling through his body. Dean didn't remove his gaze as he leaned in closer, their noses brush and Dean's slipped down the side of Castiel's. With that final movement Dean's lips were firmly placed over Cas's._

_ When warm lips pressed against Castiel's he was moved out of the stupor the formed when Dean pushed up against him. The blue eyed boy pushed back with much vigor, he had wanted this, for how long he couldn't be sure, but he knew that it was what he wanted._

_ Dean hummed into the kiss gripping on to Castiel's Huffelpuff stripped tie. Cas's hands found their way closing tightly on Dean's robes. When a triumphant 'HA!' was heard the two boys broke apart, flushed. Sam, clad in Ravenclaw garments was smiling form ear to ear while the pair looked at him, no one was supposed to know about this spot, only the librarian and...Dean. How could Castiel had been so stupid, this must have been a set-up, meant to harass him in someway. Sam's next words only back up the statement._

_ "I knew you'd kiss a Huffelpuff!" Dean seemed to be glaring at his brother, like telling him to shut up. Castiel was so embarrassed, he was humiliated, he hadn't told a soul he was bi-curios or interested in Dean. So being practically pinned under Dean, Castiel did the only thing that seemed at the moment sensible, he forcefully shoved Dean off him, tears already starting to form in his eyes._

_ Dean along with Sam seemed to be startled by Castiel's sudden anger. "You!" He said fire etching its way into his voice, Dean looked started but remained on the floor while Sam back away a little._

_ "You, horrible, manipulative, insensitive, plunker!" Castiel said a steady flow of tears washing down his hard edged face. Dean looked hurt by the words but more confused. He opened his mouth to say something but Castiel had his wand out and sent a silencing spell at Dean's direction yet turning fast on his heel and pushing past Sam to run. _

Cas ran through the whole situation while snow began to incase his body. He was numbing fast now, and tears were still falling from his eyes, they were hot and didn't solidify, instead they fell from his cheeks and pooled into the snow melting it.

A voice called out from the distance covered in the wind filled with snow, it muffled the sound of said persons shouting. Again, this time closer, but the word was still indistinguishable, the voice couldn't even be identified. Once more the voice, closest it had been the three time it called out. "Cas!" It seemed to shout, the voice he could almost recognize. Dean.

Castiel couldn't move, and is survival instincts told him to call out to Dean, but his emotion pain cried out even more. Dean wouldn't find him, but it seemed he had for this time when Dean called out it sounded relived and at the same time had an overlaying mound of worry.

Dean shouted out again his voice cracking as if he'd been shouting for hours. Which he might have depending on how long Cas had really been outside. It was clear that Dean had made his way to Castiel's side brushing off every flake of snow on his covered body. Cas wanted to move but he couldn't feel his body.

"Cas, what happened are you okay? Can you move? Please, talk to me!" Dean was pleading laying his Gryffindor wool cloak over the shivering boy who lay on his side. Cas only looked at the sandy-haired boy leaning down on him, his eyes were red, bloodshot and tears still flowed down his face, his body racked with sobs, Castiel only looked on with confusion.

"Please talk to me, please Cas," Dean was trying to finish his sentences so bad but the tears and sobs and the fact he had truly been screaming Castiel's name made talking rather difficult.

"Cas, I don't now how Sam found us, please, please b-believe me, I really meant it, k-kissing you, please, say something," Dean knew Castiel wasn't dead, his eyes were open and looking back at the boy, but he wanted forgiveness.

"D-d-dean, I-I-I can't-t-t f-f-feel my b-b-body-y-y," Castiel said trying to move his arms as an opening for Dean to share his body heat. Dean knowing that he had gained what he wanted receive, whipped his nose and shimmied in the snow next to Cas placing an arm behind his back and under his scarf, holding him tight, not as tight as he wanted to but tight enough so that the message came through, tears were still free falling.

They would wait in the bundle of human worth and make shift clothe blankets until a professor would find them, the snow had stopped falling and Castiel was falling asleep, Dean stayed awake just until Professors Singer and DeMort found them, than he drifted off into sleep along side Castiel.

* * *

Reviews good or bad are always welcomed!


End file.
